


Bad Mistakes, I’ve Made a Few

by gewhizz0



Category: VoicePlay - Fandom
Genre: Ansty, Anxiety, Blood, Bomb, Comfort turn to hurt, Gen, Mild Language, Other, Panic! In Four Minutes, Voiceplay, criminals, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gewhizz0/pseuds/gewhizz0
Summary: They’re all so close, going almost everywhere together. They can almost predict what each other are going to do. Almost.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfiction! It is my very first and I hope you enjoy reading it:) Please comment and send feedback i’m interesting in what you all think!

They can all feel their blood pumping as they run away to the trees. Loud and bright red and blue sirens slowly fading as they speed up. They were just at a too crazy of a party that night. This grumpy old lady they all knew as “Miss Bitter” always had it out for them it seemed, always annoyed at something they did. It wasn’t even that loud she was just always wanting to get “youngsters” in trouble.  
Luckily for them it wasn’t their house.  
As they ran Geoff got a bright idea.  
“Hey,“ Geoff yelled turning his head back to the rest of the group,“We should head to Layne’s house, it’s the closest out of all of ours.” He turned his head back as he almost tripped on a few rocks.  
“You know what, that’s a fine idea Geoff.“ Screamed back Layne, “If my only pair of keys to my house weren’t in my truck.”  
All of them, almost in unison, sighed angrily.  
“What’d you go and do that for?” Geoff said, even though he knew that it was no where near Layne’s fault.  
“Oh, you’re right, I should’ve known that-“ Layne was cut off by a strong female voice beside him.  
“Guys, this is not helping us a bit!” She yelled  
“Jo, where are we supposed to go? I know you’ve been in this predicament before.” Layne said turning to look at the young blond.  
“That may be the case but not with this many men.” Jo snapped back trying to piece together a plan.  
“Can we at least slow down?” Croaked Earl as he was obviously slowing down and breathing heavy. “My lungs are on fire.”  
Geoff turned to answer when he spotted a 24 hour diner and swiftly pointed in its direction. “If we can run to that diner there’s no way they can get to us, right?” He answered himself for them and shrugged as he turned, trying not to run into the huge pine trees in front of them.  
The rest of the group shrugged and nodded to each other, silently saying ‘good enough, I guess’ and followed close to Geoff.  
They slow down their stride as they made it to the sidewalk. Trying to calm down as much as they could with their beet red faces and slightly sweaty T-shirts as they walked in the front doors. Hearing a soft ringing sound from the bell on top of the door, they finally felt safe and far enough away.  
“Hey y’all, seat yourself wherever you’d like and I’ll get to you soon.” The young waitress chimed over the quiet pop music that sounded too fuzzy to even recognize.  
They looked around and saw that there is close to nobody at the diner besides a portly old man sitting at the bar drinking what looks to be a coffee and reading the newspaper.  
The group all nodded to her and chose a large booth in the back corner.  
“You guys know we aren’t in that big of trouble, even if we were caught, they’d just let us off with a warning. Why are we basically hiding?” J spoke up as they slid into the booth.  
“We are just being careful, I guess, or paranoid, it could be either.” Jo answered quickly, confused herself. “I’m not even hungry.” Slicing the menu away from her.  
“Well I need a water soon or I might die.” Earl added running a hand through his sweaty hair.  
They all sat quietly for a while after ordering their desired food and drink. Only speaking to talk about the food or if that waitress could tell they’ve been running away from something. They were just anxious, as they should be. The only ones that knew what it felt like to run from the police was Geoff and Jo. They’re “unstoppable partners in crime” as Eli and Layne like to jokingly put it. They’d all known Jo for quite some time but none of them come close to knowing her as well as Geoff does. The guy’s are all surprised Geoff and her aren’t dating. It seems like it’d only make sense. But the two of them insist that will never be the case and they see each other as siblings at most, and criminals at best.

~~*~~

They all decided an hour was long enough for the cops to be gone from the house they ran away from. They were the only ones left in the diner and they felt like they’d become bothersome if they stayed longer.  
Putting their plates and cups together, scooting them to the corner of the table, they finally got up to pay and leave.  
After what felt like a forever long trek back to the house, Geoff got to the door and before he could knock it swung open revealing an irritated looking young man.  
“Hey, Zach, sorry to run out on you like that. You know how it is.” Geoff said with a caring smirk, knowing he’d understand.  
Zach slowly nodded and moved out of the way for the group to enter the slightly trashed house.  
“Hope those coppers didn’t do much to you and Jen.” Layne said hopefully as he closed the door behind him.  
“No, luckily they yet again told us they’ll let us off with a warning and left.” Zach replied following everybody to their stuff.  
The house wasn’t filled with people as it was just an hour and a half ago. It wasn’t totally wrecked fortunately, like it normally is.  
The party seemed to be over as soon as it started but it didn’t really matter to them. They always looked forward to Zach’s parties but knew eventually that useless old lady would call the police.  
“We’ll get our things and get out of your hair as soon as we can. We are sorry about running out on you guys, but we’re not used to seeing those red and blue lights, you know?” Eli remarked and he grabbed his coat, as did the rest of them.  
Jo grabbed her purse and pulled out a twenty and turned toward Zach.  
“This is for the few beers we had. It’s not much, and i would pay you more but it’s all I can give at the moment.” Jo smiled sweetly as Zach slowly grabbed the bill and quickly nodded to her.  
After a few minutes of trying to find all of their belongings they waved and headed out the door with silent goodbyes.  
Geoff and Jo were the last ones to walk out the door. They were side by side as they watched the other head to Laynes truck. Geoff slowly turned his head and slightly squinted at Jo. She turned toward him, slowly nodding as she turned back, walking toward to the truck. Geoff took a deep breath and nodded to himself, standing still in the door frame. He started walking to the truck after he thought over the plan.


	2. Where Will You Be Waking Up Tomorrow Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning this for years, Geoff and Jo to finally go through with this.

After they were all dropped off at their respective homes. They were all getting ready for their nightly routine.  
As Geoff got dropped off and headed inside he quickly shut the door, throwing his jacket on the kitchen table before putting out a slightly hidden black, large suitcase. He took a breath and opened it up revealing a tan bottle marked chloroform, a long chain, and miscellaneous small melee weapons. He checked it over with a blank expression, checking off the list of items from his mind.  
Soon after, he heard a soft knock at his front door. He quickly closed and locked up the case and went over to the door. He looked through the peep hole, seeing an emotionless blond looking back up at it as he reached for the door knob. Opening it swiftly as he waved in Jo to come on in.  
“Let’s get going.” She insisted in a monotone voice.  
Geoff nodded and turned to grab the suitcase from the table. They left out in Geoff car, first to Eli’s house.

~~*~~

Getting to Eli’s house in only 10 minutes they pulled a long, black ski mask from Jo’s bag and slid it on quickly as they peeled through the large front window.  
“Check to see if the side door is unlocked.” Geoff said waving his head in the direction of the door. Jo didn’t respond as she slowly started walking toward the side and kept low to not be seen through the windows.  
Geoff looked through the window as he found Eli reaching in the cabinets for a bowl. He watched for a while long until he spotted Jo in the window on the side of the house, ‘You left it unlocked, you know you’re supposed to lock your doors, Eli.’ Geoff thought and he nodded to her. She turned as she lifted up a black baton and disappeared to the room. Jo silently stepped through the carpeted room as she spotted Eli fixing himself some cereal. As he finished putting the milk in the fridge and shut the door Jo was seen behind the door and quickly hit Eli on the side of the head with the weapon, knocking him out instantly. Geoff waited for the signal as he hung out in the bushes still in front of the window, searching around for anyone walking out, luckily no one came around. He turned back to the window and saw Jo standing there in the door way of the kitchen. When she saw that Geoff noticed her she went straight for the front door, unlocking and opening it for him. He looked around once more and got inside and shut the door. She went back to the doorway of the kitchen as she waited for Geoff to get to her. The air felt cold as soon as he spotted Eli laying on his back in front of him. He walked past Jo and quickly picked up Eli. Jo turned and went to the side door, opening it and peeking out to check for people as she took off her mask and waved on Geoff that they’re in the clear. They calmly but forcefully walked to the car. Jo opened the back door and Geoff placed him inside, dusting off his hands as he made sure blood wasn’t on his hands. Geoff walked around to the driver side as Jo slipped into the passenger side. “The others won’t be this easy.” Geoff told her in his soothing baritone voice as he turned his head to Jo and turned the keys and headed to J’s house next. ~~*~~ Geoff was right. J was already asleep, which was much harder since they never knew what noise might wake him up. Earl went down fighting as well as Layne. They knew they would. After they got all the guys inside Geoff’s vehicle they traveled the 2 hours to this large, abandoned factory that he knew would be perfect for this. As they arrived Jo went to the back and took all of the men’s wallets and anything that could let people figure out who they are. After what felt like an eternity they got the guys all the guys inside the factory with more struggle than anticipated. Geoff did all the heavy lifting and Jo set up the chairs and got ready to chain them all up. After they were all chained down and cuffed to their chairs Jo turned and looked at Geoff and nodded toward the empty chair in front of her. He nodded back and sat in the chair, taking off his mask and giving her his wallet. “It’ll work out, trust me, everything will come together.” Jo explained as she cuffed Geoff to the chair. He never responded because he knew she was right, she wouldn’t put him in this if she didn’t know what to do. She wrapped him up tight and clicked the lock shut. After a moment of looking to see if everyone was secure she went to her bag and pulled out the large, maroon bomb with the number 30:00 on the black screen. Geoff breathes in deeply, thinking it wasn’t long enough. “They’ll wake long before the timer gets anywhere near zero.” She informed him seeing him getting slightly anxious. He looked down at his chains and then looked over his shoulder to Earl who was our cold with a large purple bruise on his head, ”You better be right about that.” Geoff said with a slight shutter. Jo stared at him before looking down at the bomb and pressing the button, making the seconds start beeping down. ‘They’ll wake up, I’ll be fine.’ Geoff kept telling himself over and over as he slumped over in his chair acting like he was knocked out before realizing he’s missing something. He quickly looked up at Jo and commanded in a deep voice, “Hit me!” he realized he can’t be spotless, he needs to look beaten up as well or they’ll instantly suspect. Jo looked surprised that she forgot about this, as she reached in her purse for her baton. “I’m sorry.” She muttered quickly as she whacked him, harder than she honestly needed to, knocking him out for real this time. She had an upset, worried face as she saw him slump over, mouth slowly starting to bleed. She quickly grabbed her purse and anything they'd recognize and ran out of the factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it so much and I hope you liked it enough to leave kudos and a comment. Have a great day!


	3. Tonight We Are Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all going to according to plan. But rules are made to be broken, right?

Geoff woke up to his ears ringing and a strange beeping noise as well as an alarming headache.   
“What the-“ He began as he recalled what’s happening.  
“Geoff! Oh my god you’re awake! What the fuck is this?!” Screamed Earl from Geoff’s left.  
“I don’t, I don’t know.” As he tried pulling in the chains, trying to act like he should in this predicament.  
‘The bomb’ He remembered as he looked up toward it. ‘It’s only been 11 minutes, that’s not great but it could be worse.’ He told himself as he heard more screaming.  
“Guy what the hell?! Are you all okay?” Eli was trying to turn his head to spot anybody.   
“We’re here, man, a little banged up but we’re with you.” J answered from beside him with a gravely voice.  
“Layne?!” Eli yelled time his right as Layne stays with his head down, but the yelled caused him to stir and look around.  
“Guys? What- what is all this?” Layne groaned with a weak voice.  
“We don’t know.” Geoff said trying to look worried as he turned his head toward Layne.   
Earl began to shake and struggle to get out of his chain. Moaning as he tried pulling the chains off but no luck with his hand cuffs on.  
“Earl, stop don’t hurt yourself. We have to stay calm and try to find something to get us out of this.” J boomed over the loud racking of chains against the metal chair.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, J?!” He yelled back trying to turn toward J’s voice, “We we’re taking from our home and brought to this disgusting warehouse! Do you really think this is a place to be calm at?!” He went back to trying to get the chains off but stopped as he heard an annoying beeping noise.  
“Do you guys hear that? What’s that beeping?” Earl asked getting more and more worried by the seconds.  
“There’s a bomb.” Geoff replied, trying to act to scared and shocked in place from spotting the bomb.  
The room went dead silent as they listen to the beep beep beep coming from on top of the metal table.   
“How long?” Eli muttered, terrified of the answer.  
“Almost 16 minutes left.” J said almost as a whisper. All the men were so silent they heard it as if he yelled.  
“Well I, I guess this is it you guys. There’s no way to get out of this one. I don’t see anything that could help us.” Layne whined out, sounding completely defeated.  
They stayed in silence for another few minutes that felt like an eternity. After a while they started to hear, footstep? Running footsteps? Toward the factory. They all turned as best they could to the huge opening to the outside. Geoff and J could see a shadowy figure sprinting toward them. Being scared stiff they didn’t say a word to the others.  
“Jo?” J questioned as her figure became more clear and lit up. “Jo! Oh my god, thank the lord it’s you! How did you find us.”  
When the other heard her name being yelled they all joyfully started moving to try and get out before turning to see her.   
“I followed this van that took you guys from your homes and the idiot didn’t even see me follow him. He left the damn key outside of the factory for Christ sake.” She exclaimed as she held up the key for everyone to see.   
“This is incredible news, Jo, thank god for you.” Earl said basically praying and thanking god as he looked up to the rotting ceiling.  
As Jo got her key in her hand and begun unlocking Geoff Layne piped up and inquired,  
“Wait, why didn’t you stop him when you saw the person take one of us? Or even call the police? We all live 15 minutes apart?” Layne said slowly turning his head over to look at Jo as she helped Geoff up and out of his chains.  
Jo tilted her head and stared back at him as she chucked a bit,” Oh Layne, you’re too smart for your own good sometimes.”  
Layne furrowed his brows as the other guys turned and looked at the two of them scared beyond words.  
“What are you talking about?” Eli asked calmly not wanting to look at her or act scared, she doesn’t deserve to hear how scared he was, even though his voice shook as he spoke.  
She clicked her tongue and shook her head as Geoff went and stood behind her.  
“Oh boys, don’t you get it? You’re fucki-“ She was cut off by her own baton being swung at her back. as Geoff stood over her, staring.  
“This shit has gone on long enough, Jo.” He exclaimed as he watched he squirmed and slightly weeped from the pain.  
“Geoff! Get us the hell out of here!” Earl screamed, knowing the timer must be close to zero by now.   
Geoff turned toward the bomb and typed in the passcode quickly as it clicked down from 00:10. Cutting off the beeping as it reached 00:01. Stopping it just in time as he turned to his best friends with tears in his eyes.

~~*~~ 

They all sat around the factory with blankets and chatting with the police. The bright glow of red and blue shined all through the factory as they watched Jo being cuffed and taken to the cop car, she didn’t say a word to anyone.   
Geoff watched with a depressed expression watching the cop car speed off. With tears streaming down, making the blood stream with it.  
He couldn’t do this to his friends, and he wouldn’t let some bitch get in the way of the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! Thanks for reading this dumb fanfic about my favorite boys (and girl). I really hope you enjoyed and leave a kudo or comment if you like it:)


End file.
